


я проснулся рано в день моей смерти

by simbay



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Reunions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Когда Дайхардмэн связывается с ним через Фрэджайл, Сэм ничуть не удивляется. Он абсолютно спокоен в тот момент, когда входит в пределы Столичного и на него начинают пялиться рабочие. Даже бровью не ведет, когда Дайхардмэн выходит к нему в комнату ожидания лично, уже без маски, но не голограммой. Лишь тихо хмыкает, когда позади него появляется другая долговязая фигура, после чего поднимается на ноги со стула и протягивает руку МакКлейну. «Я ждал этого звонка», — не добавляет он.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/Higgs Monaghan
Kudos: 9





	я проснулся рано в день моей смерти

**Author's Note:**

> сначала думала написать с фокала хиггса потом подумала что сэм подходит лучше

Когда Дайхардмэн связывается с ним через Фрэджайл, Сэм ничуть не удивляется. Он абсолютно спокоен в тот момент, когда входит в пределы Столичного и на него, словно на обезьянку в цирке, начинают пялиться рабочие. Даже бровью не ведет, когда Дайхардмэн выходит к нему в комнату ожидания лично, уже без маски, но не голограммой. Лишь тихо хмыкает, когда позади него появляется другая долговязая фигура, после чего поднимается на ноги со стула и протягивает руку МакКлейну.  
Рукопожатие у него сильное, крепкое. Самое то для президента расшатанной всем произошедшим Новой Америки.  
— Значит, договорились, — говорит Сэм.  
— Лу побудет с Дэдменом, — отвечает тот. — Прости, что опять побеспокоили.  
— Все в порядке.  
«Я ждал этого звонка», — не добавляет он.

Все потому, что месяцем ранее Фрэджайл доносит ему весточку, появившись прямо перед носом с тихим хлопком.  
О том, что в ходе экспериментов с Берегом, той жалкой его долей, что осталась доступна человечеству, СГА удалось вытащить на белый свет единственный источник информации, у которого они могли выпытать информацию о Homo Demens. Фрэджайл говорит об этом с неприязнью, с нескрываемой злостью в голосе, но потом она резко смотрит Сэму в глаза.  
У нее очень странный взгляд, почти как у мертвой рыбы — лишь в этот момент — но Сэм понимает, о чем она думает; потому что не нужно было называть имя того человека, которого СГА решили припахать к собственным великим деяниям. И хотя они оба достаточно настрадались от этого говнюка... ну, сам Сэм был достаточно отходчивым. Хотя скорее ему было банально наплевать. Что думала Фрэджайл было описать сложнее, но он видел сомнения в ее глазах.  
Такое не приведет к хорошему, крутилась здравая мысль в голове.  
Фрэджайл не глупая, наверняка понимает. Поэтому тебе и рассказывает — шепчет другой голос. Знакомый, нежный. Амели.  
Когда она начинает наворачивать круги вокруг него в беспокойной походке, явно веселя игравшую на полу поодаль Лу, Сэм лишь вздыхает и трет переносицу. Тяжко, уставше. Вот ему еще этой головной боли не хватало. Он знает, к чему все это приведет. Боже, это настолько очевидно, что аж плакать хочется.  
— Как думаешь, как скоро его пристрелят? — лениво интересуется он в тот момент.  
Фрэджайл лишь неопределенно пожимает плечами.  
— Думаю, Дайхардмэн доверит это тебе, — ее губ касается кривая усмешка. — Как месть.  
— Ну это вряд ли, — в ответ Сэм смеется.  
— Вот увидишь! Спорим на пиво?

А потом наступает настоящее.  
Сэм проигрывает банку пива.

— Срань господня, Сэмми, когда Дайхардмэн сказал, что у меня будет особый конвой, я представлял себе десять вооруженных парней в шлемах, но никак не тебя, — этот голос почти навивает воспоминания. — Сколько времени уже прошло? А ты все такой же... Ух ты! Это что, нормальная трава? Я слышал, что у вас больше не капает, но...  
Хиггс все еще много болтает. Сэм посчитал бы это утомительным, но сейчас это вызывает у него лишь легкое недоумение. Даже иногда смех.  
Они идут из Столичного вдвоем; Сэм, в своей новенькой униформе без опознавательных знаков, и Хиггс в светло-синей, похожей на ту, в какой он притворялся работником Бриджес. На руках у него наручники, присоединенные к тонкой нити из твердого света — не разорвешь, пока другой конец привязан к браслетам Сэма, но это его ничуть не смущает. Хиггс то и дело отстает, после чего нагоняет — длина нити позволяет — и все время треплется. Хочется заткнуть его, но Сэм смутно вспоминает чувство после возвращения с Берега.  
Связи — это важно. Немое внимание тоже.  
Поэтому большую часть времени он молчит и лишь изредка что-то добавляет.  
Без маски и потекших черных слез Хиггс выглядит обычным человеком, и его дурацкие татуировки на лбу начинают выглядеть еще тупее. Сэм решает не молчать и без обиняков сообщает это Хиггсу.  
Тот лишь хмыкает — для человека, приговоренного Дайхардменом к расстрелу после возвращения, он слишком бодр, но Сэму плевать. Он только рад разобраться со старым хвостом, проблемой, что преследовала его и Фрэджайл все это время. Даже если сейчас эта проблема абсолютно бессильна и может лишь безобидно зудеть над ухом.  
Это удивляет Сэма — Хиггс сейчас выглядит в тысячу раз веселее и счастливее, чем во все их встречи до этого, когда, казалось, все шло по его плану. Даже _дружелюбно_ , и Сэм гадает: это Дайхардмэн так его выдрессировал, или же Хиггс вел себя как примерный мальчик в компании президента, за что получил возможность перед смертью сгонять куда-то по собственной просьбе.  
Скашивая взгляд в сторону, Сэм видит, как Хиггс вертится по сторонам. После серого Берега от местного обилия зелени наверное глаза болят.  
— Ты стал еще болтливей.  
— Ну, блять, извините, что мне пришлось провести кучу времени на ебанном Берегу в одиночестве! — уже агрессивно рявкает Хиггс, но затыкаться явно не собирается. — Знаешь, как, оказывается, сильно нужна компания? Люди вокруг, вот эта вся хуйня, которой нам срала Амели в уши? Первые... Первый месяц, наверное, мой месяц, а не ваш, я думал, что все заебись — ну посижу один, подумаю, не привыкать! А потом выяснилось, что это все же сложновато! То есть, не пойми меня неправильно, у меня первые лет пятнадцать жизни тоже не было возможности особо разгуляться в собеседниках, но там хоть какой-то сраный контакт был! А не... Не это, — молчание в ответ изводит его сильнее, чем какая-либо пытка, и он почти скулит: — Да ладно тебе, и после этого всего ты играешь в молчанку? Ну же, Сэмюэль, скажи что-нибудь, а! Хватит ломать комедию!  
— «Что-нибудь».  
Сэм резко оборачивается и уставляется в глаза Хиггсу. С их разницей в росте это довольно проблематично, но нужный эффект достигается.  
Целых несколько секунд они смотрят друг на друга, и пока лицо Хиггса стремительно меняет цвета от экзотичных до не особо, Сэм может лишь посмеиваться. Про себя, естественно. Лицо Хиггса просто неописуемо, он, кажется, взбешен, но вместе с этим ему смешно — и он явно не знает, какую эмоцию озвучить первой.  
Бесценное зрелище, правда.  
Наконец, дрожащими — так и непонятно почему — губами Хиггс произносит:  
— Да пошел ты, Бриджес.  
— Пошел _ты_.  
И они смеются, словно не пытались убить друг друга, словно не было ничего в прошлом.  
Затем, некоторое время, они идут без разговоров. Хиггс все так же пялится по сторонам, выглядит абсолютно довольным тем, что ему удалось выбраться из Столичного — о чем он, естественно, сообщает. Он иногда говорит, реже — молчит, словно что-то обдумывая. Моменты тишины приятны, но Сэм не возражает против всего этого шума на фоне.  
В конце концов, Хиггс не пытается вырваться. Этого достаточно.  
Сэму думается, что Берег сделал этого придурка еще более непредсказуемым. Но менее опасным.  
До места назначения проще дойти пешком, изредка переключаясь на тросы. Не самый удобный путь, но в целом сойдет. Если Лу в надежных руках, можно даже потратить немного драгоценного времени на одного шумного идиота.  
Они идут дальше. Хиггс все так же треплется о чем-то отвлеченном.  
— Знаешь что? — вдруг говорит Сэм, прерывая поток слов.  
Хиггс отвлекается от горизонта и переводит на него недоуменный взгляд. Та тонкая линия из формулы, что, кажется, заменяет ему еще растущую бровь, поднимается — это довольно забавное зрелище, и Сэм весело хмыкает. Он указывает пальцем вперед, прямо на Хиггса, после чего простецким тоном заявляет:  
— Без своей сраной подводки ты просто пиздец странно выглядишь.  
Вторая бровь поднимается следом, и Хиггса пробивает на смех.  
— Ха-ха, чего, блять?!

— Как ты убедил Дайхардмэна выпустить тебя из клетки?  
Спуск с холма превращается в нелегкое дело, когда трава мокрая. Сэм почти успевает подумать, что скучает по темпоральным дождям, но вовремя прикусывает язык. Он уверен, что сейчас Хиггс абсолютно бессилен, но каркать не хотелось бы. И пусть у него всегда с собой был комбинезон с защитным покрытием, некоторым воспоминаниям пора было уже зачахнуть. Словно под темпоральным ливнем.  
Он оглядывается назад, смотря, чтобы Хиггс не подумал даже сбежать — но тот словно и не хочет. Медленно спускаясь по скользкому склону, он одаривает Сэма солнечной улыбкой, после чего останавливается рядом. Нить повисает и ложится на землю, и они оба смотрят на то, как она жужжит при прикосновении с влажной землей.  
Затем Хиггс все же поднимает взгляд.  
— Он сказал, что хоть я и преступник, у меня есть право на последнее желание перед казнью, — Сэм вскидывает бровь. — Я думал, он не согласится, но... Оказывается, хоть какой-то президент СГА умеет сдерживать обещания.  
Хиггс скользит ниже, и Сэм с неохотной идет следом. Не хотелось бы, чтобы нить натянулась, и один безмозглый придурок шлепнулся лицом прямо в землю.  
— Ну же, идем, Сэмми! Так много дел, так много дел!  
— На хую я их вертел. Куда спешить?  
— Мы уже на месте.  
Сэм осматривает пространство перед собой, но видит лишь старый заброшенный бункер. Поначалу он хочет удивиться, но затем осознает, что это за место — и какая-либо реакция отпадает сама собой. Он начинает постепенно догадываться, зачем сюда тащится Хиггс, всравший свое последнее желание (на которое мог попросить пиццы, например, хоть что-то приятное после Берега) на такое, и это его абсолютно не радует. Рука медленно тянется к поясу, к кобуре.  
Он все еще предпочитает использовать несмертельное оружие, но ради Лу пришлось обзавестись кое-чем посерьезней.  
Хиггс, словно собака, вертится вокруг входа, после чего они с Сэмом вместе смотрят внутрь.  
Оттуда разит пылью. Сэм удивляется, что ничего еще не заросло мхом или плесенью.  
— Отличное местечко, не находишь? — Хиггс подмигивает ему и фыркает, когда Сэм не меняется в лице. — Ответь мне, Бриджес, ты же видел мое прощальное письмо?  
— Я прочел твои дневники, — опережает очевидный вопрос Сэм и переводит взгляд в темноту убежища. — Зачем ты сюда вернулся?  
— О-о-о, это очень важное место, Сэм! Ну ладно, хватит разбрасываться словами! У нас мало времени!  
Лестница ведет в тесный бункер. Три комнаты: вероятно, две спальни и общая. Внезапно появившаяся после появления обычных дождей живность заполонила даже это место, и Сэм с неприязнью смотрит на разросшуюся паутину. Он останавливается в дверях, не решаясь сделать шаг внутрь — все же, ему не особо комфортно, что его в очередной раз втягивают в чьи-то личные проблемы, но он наблюдает за Хиггсом. Тот широким шагом проходит внутрь.  
У него нездоровый лихорадочный взгляд, больной, он явно не в себе.  
Еще бы в этом месте.  
Господи. Блять. Он всегда не в себе. Сэму абсолютно не хочется знать, что он задумал, но, к сожалению, он догадывается. Иронично, ведь именно с ним у Хиггса самая сильная связь.  
Сэм кривит рот и делает шаг вперед.  
— Хиггс.  
В самом деле, ему нечего сказать.  
Тот замирает перед столом в углу.  
Его голос звучит глухо, не как до этого.  
— Знаешь...  
— Если это очередная байка, то завязывай.  
— Нет. Помолчи немного. _Пожалуйста_.  
Хиггс жестом останавливает Сэма. В полумраке и свете фонарика — в одрадеке больше не было нужды — его лицо выглядит непривычно бледным.  
— В усыпальницах фараонов их хоронили так, словно эти гробницы могли стать им вторым домом. С золотом, слугами, всем ценным, — его рука скользит по поверхности стола и замирает на крупной трещине. — Я все просрал, Бриджес. Деменсы больше не мои люди, мое божество меня предало, мои цели были нужны лишь для дурацкой игры в «Заставь Сэма Объединить Америку». У меня больше ничего не осталось. Даже блядского кипу. Но знаешь, знаешь, да? — Сэм встречается с ним взглядом и хмурится сильнее. — Думаю, так оно и должно было случиться. И это пустое грязное место — ровно та усыпальница, которая подойдет мне.  
Ну, как он и подозревал.  
Когда Монаган наклоняется, Сэм лишь кривит рот.  
— Тут, — с придыханием проговаривает Хиггс, словно это сокровенная тайна, — я убил _его_.  
Ему не нужно озвучивать конкретное имя. Это и так понятно.  
Сэму хочется что-то сказать, когда Хиггс водит руками по полу, но он даже не двигается.  
Он не уверен, что чувствует. Жалость? Монаган убил тысячи. Злость? Нет уже смысла на него злиться, это не вернет погибших, Амели уже здорово его наказала. Но вместе с тем — именно Амели и создала... его, отчасти, вырастила гнилые корешки и помогла им разрастись. У Сэма нет ни единого желания оправдывать этого уебка, но все, что он видит, заставляет его сочувствовать даже Хиггсу.  
А потому, когда тот ложится на пол, ерзает, после чего складывает руки на груди, Сэм делает шаг вперед. Он смотрит на бывшего террориста сверху вниз, а тот пустым взглядом сверлит потолок, словно боги, какие остались после ухода Амели, способны ответить на тысячи неозвученных им вопросов.  
Несколько минут они молчат, пока в полумраке не раздается:  
— Я попросил Дайхардмэна пристрелить меня тут, — простецки замечает Хиггс и стучит пальцем по лбу. — Он сказал, что поручит это в твои руки, но сообщу тебе я. Иначе ты не согласишься. Опять обманули, да? Хе-хе... Так и договорились. Поэтому... — он кряхтит, ерзая на полу. — Давай, Бриджес, не будь ссыкливым слюнтяем. Не поступай как Фрэджайл, хотя бы раз выполни все так, как я хочу.  
— Убить тебя.  
Сэм не спрашивает — утверждает, но Хиггсу это, кажется, неясно.  
Он приподнимается на локтях — со сцепленными руками это проблематично, но он чудом справляется — после чего с усердием кивает. Лихорадочный блеск в его глазах страшен до усрачки, но по другой причине. Сэму становится неуютно от мысли, что кто-то может так сильно жаждать смерти. Он понятия не имеет, что об этом думать.  
Отлично. Замечательно.  
Когда Хиггс выжидающе смотрит на него, а затем ложится обратно на пол и закрывает глаза, Сэм подходит ближе. Еще. Его рука замирает у кобуры.  
С одной стороны, это приказ президента — и Хиггса, по-хорошему, действительно стоит убить, раз даже СГА больше нет от него пользы. Но это самое простое и глупое решение, Сэм уверен. Амели не зря не дала ему самому застрелиться на Берегу, пусть и напрямик, это был ее знак. Жить — значит строить связи, помогать другим. Сколько бы зла ты не натворил, сколько бы крови не было у тебя на руках, ты всегда сможешь смыть их, если будешь искупать грехи. И, смотря на Хиггса сверху вниз, Сэм вспоминает слова Фрэджайл об их былом сотрудничестве. О том, с какой тоской она вспоминала бывшего напарника, словно тот Хиггс и этот — абсолютные разные люди.  
Но он был один.  
Драгоценный напарник Фрэджайл, помогший ей поднять компанию — ровно тот же ублюдок, что вытолкнул ее под темпоральный дождь.  
Может, где-то глубоко в нем все же осталось что-то хорошее. Зачатки.  
Что сказала бы на это Амели?  
— Ты не репатриант? — вдруг интересуется Сэм. В ответ Хиггс качает головой, не раскрывая глаз.  
— Не знаю. Не умирал. Сейчас вряд ли.  
— Хм...  
Сэм не пробовал отправиться в Шов после того, как распрощался с Амели. Ему почти жалко отбрасывать идею опробовать это на Хиггсе, но, во-первых, действительно не факт, что тот несмертен, а во-вторых, даже если и был, Амели могла забрать все эти силы.  
Ну и ситуация.  
— Ну пиздец, — вздыхает Сэм.  
Он качает головой, после чего проводит рукой по лицу.  
Блядские Бриджес. Ладно. Вероятно, Фрэджайл была права, и Дайхардмэн посчитал это своеобразной местью за все хорошее. Правда вот мнение Сэма опять никто не спросил. Просто замечательно.  
Он опускает взгляд вниз, на Хиггса — тот не двигается, сложив руки на груди, после чего слегка пинает его под ребра.  
— Вставай, ебень.  
— Хочешь пристрелить меня в более драматичной обстановке? — Хиггс посмеивается и приоткрывает один глаз. — Не ожидал такого от тебя, Сэмми.  
— Я не собираюсь тебя убивать.  
Они смотрят друг на друга несколько секунд. В голове Хиггса происходят какие-то невероятные процессы, и он так странно смотрит на Сэма, что тому становится смешно — настолько потерянным тот выглядит. Кривя рот, он с кряхтением присаживается рядом, после чего опирается локтями на колени — все это время Хиггс неотрывно смотрит на него.  
Сэм потирает шею.  
— Ты хочешь сдохнуть? — он опережает Хиггса: — Честно.  
— На такие вопросы перед своей казню отвечать не принято, — дрожащим от ярости тоном шипит Хиггс.  
Они некоторое время молчат.  
— Нет. Конечно. Бля! Естественно, я не хочу помирать, — Сэм видит, как дрожит нить, когда Хиггс всплескивает руками. — Кто захочет? Но... Но это уже не имеет смысла.  
В полумраке раздается вздох.  
— Я жестко проебался. По-хорошему, Фрэджайл должна была вынести мне мозги. Ну, знаешь? Круг мести, все такое. Но она решила, что марать руки в крови это ниже ее, поэтому я застрял на этом блядском Берегу на!.. На сколько застрял. После такого даже компания Дайхардмэна показалась ничего такой. В конце все играют по правилам победителя, ну, знаешь.  
— Хм.  
— Знаешь, думаю, это справедливо, — облизнув губы, проговаривает он. — Было бы глупо умереть у стеночки с сигаретой в зубах, но пулю в затылок мне пустишь ты. Это символично. Ну же, Сэм! Разве ты не хочешь? Убить меня после всего произошедшего?  
У него глаза слезятся, словно он смотрит на нечто слишком яркое, и от этого становится тошно. Сэм хорошо помнит убежище Хиггса, пропахшее картоном и пиццей. Где во всю стену были расклеены его фотографии. Больная одержимость.  
Он абсолютно поехавший придурок, но сейчас говорит правильную вещь. Его нужно убить. Устранить. Исполнить единственный верный приказ. Сэм и правда хочется пустить пулю ему в лоб, чтобы прекратить эту абсурдную историю.  
Но вместе с этим Сэму указ Дайхардмэна кажется абсолютно бессмысленным.  
Ему думается, что связи помогли и тогда — убедили Фактор Вымирания, что не нужно устраивать конец света. И если Сэму удалось переубедить божество, перетащить на свою сторону, то почему бы не попытаться сделать это с одним придурком? Пусть искупает свои деяния тем, что живет и приносит пользу.  
— Совру, если скажу нет. Но, все же, не хочу.  
Хиггс беспомощно вздыхает и опускает руки. Сэму кажется, что сейчас он огрызнется, скажет что-то очень злое, но тот лишь тихо посмеивается.  
— Вы с Фрэджайл одного поля ягоды. Ну что, тоже не станешь пачкать руки? Оттащишь меня обратно?  
— Хиггс.  
Он затыкается, когда Сэм наклоняется к нему ближе. Это напоминает их последний разговор на Берегу, когда была произнесена одна очень глупая и бессмысленная шутка — настолько не к месту, что даже Сэм улыбнулся. Сейчас Хиггс другой, без синяков и кровоподтеков, но выглядит точно так же, как и тогда. Ему опять залезли в нутро.  
И опять Сэм.  
Без всей этой мишуры, маски, краски, он и правда выглядит иначе. По-настоящему.  
Были ли дневники тонкой манипуляцией, чтобы Сэм пожалел Хиггса? Наверное, все же нет. Слишком умно для этой бестолочи. Но они действительно сыграли свою роль.  
— Почему? — тихо спрашивает Хиггс.  
— Это неразумно.  
— Неразумно сейчас поступаешь ты.  
— Ну, — Сэм хмыкает, — мне лучше знать, что разумно, ты не находишь, гонец конца света?  
Это затыкает Хиггса, и он давится следующей фразой.  
Некоторое время они опять сидят молча, Хиггс явно не знает, что ему делать — потому что толкового ответа ему не дали, а сам Сэм размышляет. Допустим, хорошо. Он обманет Дайхардмэна. У него есть возможность. Но что потом? Ему сомнительно, что Хиггс так просто вернется к террористам, он сдал их всех, кого мог, и такому они точно не обрадуются.  
Он обращается мыслями к Фрэджайл. Она будет зла — но вместе с этим ей наверняка будет проще.  
Мысль о том, как она может гонять Хиггса, чтобы тот оплачивал старые долги, веселит его, и он вновь разворачивается лицом к своей главной головной боли. Хиггс о чем-то размышляет, его глаза бегают от одной трещины в потолке к другой.  
— Если тебе дадут второй шанс, что ты будешь делать?  
Хиггс морщится.  
— Таким, как я, второго шанса не дают. Но, опережая твой очевидный вопрос, — передразнивает он реплику Сэма, — то я бы занялся чем-то отвлеченным. Может, начал бы копаться в истории. Это довольно увлекательно.  
— Значит, попиздуешь к Хартману.  
— Кому?..  
Когда Сэм начинает колдовать над наручниками Хиггса, тот смотрит на это с выражением крайнего недоумения. Его глаза округляются еще больше, когда те падают на пол, а световая нить гаснет, не чувствуя сигнала. Некоторое время Сэм наблюдает за тем, как судорожно Хиггс ощупывает собственные запястья, после чего резко поднимает взгляд на него — и опережает:  
— Дэдмэн научил меня одному приемчику. Советую не повторять.  
— Зачем.  
— Захотелось, — лениво огрызается Сэм и встает на ноги.  
Он отряхивает с униформы пыль, после чего протягивает руку Хиггсу.  
Тот медлит — но в конечном итоге соглашается на помощь. В отличие от Дайхардмэна у него другая хватка, более цепкая, но ненадежная. Хорошо передает его характер, настоящий. Сэма это однозначно веселит, но не больше, чем лицо Хиггса.  
Фрэджайл убила бы, чтобы это увидеть, он уверен.  
— Пошли. В этом гадюшнике дышать нечем.

На улице после затхлого спертого воздуха бункера свежо, и Сэм вздыхает полной грудью и потягивается.  
Поганое местечко. Стоило бы сжечь и забыть. Но это уже решать Хиггсу — тот же, стоя позади, тупо смотрит куда-то вперед. Когда он говорит, Сэм слушает — потому что в этот раз это не нелепая болтовня не по теме:  
— Смешно. Каждый раз, когда выхожу из этого места, в моей жизни что-то пиздец как меняется, — он наклоняет голову и переводит взгляд на Сэма, после чего сужает глаза. — В первый раз там помер глупый несведущий мальчишка, а на улицу вышел свободный человек. Теперь же смерть настигла лидера террористов. Иронично, да?  
Он говорит, разумеется, о смерти метафорической. Не настоящей.  
Сэм без улыбки наблюдает, как осторожно, шаг за шагом, Хиггс продвигается вперед по траве. На фоне яркого мира он кажется необычайно бледным и выцветшим, как и его волосы. Стоит ему резко развернуться — и Сэм почти вздрагивает, когда в него впивается чужой голодный взгляд. Но молчит. Лишь ухмыляется, когда до него доносятся следующие слова:  
— Но благодарности от меня не жди. Пошел нахуй. Да! Боже. Как давно я хотел это сказать... — Хиггс медлит, явно не решаясь что-то сказать, после чего морщится. — Нет, ну ладно, на самом деле спасибо. Но твоя небритая морда бесит меня больше, чем ты только можешь себе представить.  
— Не хочу ничего слышать от человека, сбрившего брови ради безвкусных тату, — не остается в долгу Сэм.  
— Ну, я хотя бы не клоп, — беззлобно огрызается тот.  
— Роста в тебе больше, вот и доходит туго.  
— Что сказал? Прости, не слышу, слишком низко!  
Вот так и спорят два очень серьезных взрослых человека. Сэм неожиданно рад, что связь в этом месте ловит не особо, и что никто не может их подслушать. Позор на его голову. Это все дурацкие привычки Лу, только она с ним может пререкаться по полчаса из-за каши и бросаться безобидными ругательствами.  
Хотя, может, ей надо поменьше каши. Чтобы не вытянулась, как кое-кто.  
— Наверное, мне стоит как-то иначе отреагировать на все это, но я еще немного под впечатлением, звиняй! — Хиггс медленно обходит Сэма и заглядывает ему в глаза. Взгляд у него неприятный, цепкий. — Спросил бы, как сам начинал жить без Бриджес, но что-то не особо хочу знать. И так в свое время много информации про тебя раскопал.  
Он посмеивается, и Сэм фыркает в ответ. Ебантяй и его дебильные шуточки.  
Мы еще наверняка встретимся, и Хиггс узнает попозже — не оглашают они оба, но прекрасно осознают. Этот мир довольно тесен, а связи никуда не исчезнут. Но если раньше это была неприятная нить, несущая с собой запах озона и черные смоляные пятна, то теперь из нее может выйти что-то получше.  
Сэм хлопает себя по карманам. В такой момент закурить бы! Прямо напрашивается. А он не курит.  
— Начни все заново, проживи максимально скучную жизнь. Так, чтобы потом, оглядываясь назад, ты мог сказать: «да уж, это было неплохо», — произносит он и пожимает плечами. — Возьми себе новое имя, хотя бы то, под каким ты мне заказывал сраную пиццу. Живи, Хиггс. Жизнь дается один раз. Ее надо ценить — это я тебе как репатриант говорю.  
Хиггс смотрит на него неотрывно. Внимает.  
— Сегодня ты необычайно многословен, Сэмюэль.  
— Ради тебя, еблана, на такие жертвы иду. Кто бы подумал...  
Они поворачиваются друг к другу. Уморительное зрелище с учетом разницы в росте. Сэм вспоминает, как Фрэджайл отзывалась об этом, и его пробивает на смешок. Поэтому он улыбается в тот самый момент, когда протягивает Хиггсу руку, и они прощаются. Вряд ли надолго, но...  
— Дайхардмэн тебя не убьет? — вскидывает бровь Хиггс.  
— Пусть сначала отыщет.  
— Отыскал же!  
— Потому что позволил, — хмыкает Сэм и легонько похлопывает Хиггса по плечу. — Ну все, все. Пиздуй.  
— Скатертью дорожка!  
Они пожимают руки, и в этот раз рукопожатие чувствуется иначе. По-хорошему. Сэму думается, это хороший знак.  
Он отступает назад, все еще смотря на Хиггса, после чего бросает напоследок:  
— Советую тебе поторопиться.  
Сэм поднимает взгляд к далеким черным тучам. Даже отсюда слышно гром. Он опускает козырек кепки ниже.  
— Скоро гроза. И я не уверен, что не темпоральная.  
Его провожает молчание.


End file.
